Keep On Keeping On
by Follow Miss Padasexy
Summary: Agora que Benjamin finalmente chorou com dignidade suas dores, ele poderá, quem sabe, recomeçar. - Benjamin's POV. Regresso de Värmland para Estocolmo. Tag Episódio 3 – Döden.


**Keep On Keeping On**

* * *

><p><strong>Beta:<strong> none.

**Disclaimer:** _Torka Aldrig Tårar Utan Handskar_ não me pertence. O uso do universo e dos personagens dessa minissérie não me aufere lucros nem benefício algum, assim como não prejudica os direitos dos envolvidos na realização do projeto. Reprodução, modificação e uso diferente do mero entretenimento gratuito sem a devida autorização da autora e/ou sem créditos são terminantemente proibidos.

**Nota:** _Torka Aldrig Tårar Utan Handskar _é uma minissérie sueca de três episódios que conta, através da história do casal Rasmus/Benjamin e seus amigos, a chegada da AIDS na Estocolmo dos anos 80 e o impacto da doença sobre a sociedade daquele tempo. Baseia-se na trilogia de livros de mesmo nome, do escritor sueco Jonas Gardell.

Se você ainda não viu e pretende ver a série, eu desaconselho a leitura desse texto caso seja um _spoilerfóbico_. Não tem grandes informações, mas esse POV se dá bem no fim da série, então tudo já terá acontecido nessa altura.

Para que não se tenha dúvida alguma, vai aqui um esclarecimento: Rasmus e Benjamin são dois homens que possuem um relacionamento amoroso. Apesar de não ter conotação sexual no texto, haverá menção ao envolvimento romântico entre os personagens. Se não gosta dessas coisas com certeza não viu a série nem verá, então eu acho que o melhor é fechar o link e seguir andando pela sombra. Assim todos ficam bem. =)

O título do texto vem de um verso da música _I'm Outta Time_, do Oasis, que é a trilha sonora da fanfic.

Aos que lerão, enjoy the journey!

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_Man får inte leva om sitt liv. Det är det som är själva grejen." _

_(_"_Não se vive duas vezes. Essa é a realidade._" Tradução aproximada.)

Paul disse certa vez. E ele estava certo.

A despeito de saber que não se pode voltar ao que passou, não tinha outra coisa que eu pensasse antes de dormir do que na possibilidade, ainda que mentirosa, de reviver aqueles tempos, antes de tudo acontecer. Os dias que eu vivi ao lado de Rasmus. Os dias na companhia de Paul, Bengt, Reine, Lars-Åke... Memoráveis, inesquecíveis dias em que o mundo era pequeno demais para tanto amor, tanta alegria, tantas promessas de um bom futuro...

Um futuro que, para quase todos nós, não chegou. Um futuro que ficou pela metade, que fugiu para longe, que nos escorreu pelos dedos... Um futuro que nos deixou vislumbrar o mundo e então nos deu uma rasteira. Um futuro que tapeou a nós, pobres humanos que viviam como crianças a se jogar com ingênua confiança nos braços daquilo que era doce e embriagador...

Afinal, o que verdadeiramente nos foi reservado? A dor? O desespero? O desalento? Por que nós? O que fizemos para merecer tamanho castigo? Éramos assim tão piores que os outros? Por acaso íamos tão contrários às ordens naturais que o universo decidiu-se por nos extirpar de dentro dele? A miséria pela qual passamos não foi correta, justa nem piedosa. Imperdoável. Irrecuperável.

O que nós vivemos naqueles anos ainda arranha a minha alma. Ainda está estampado no meu semblante. Ainda pode ser visto nos olhares daqueles que, assim como eu, sobreviveram para contar a história. Uma história de paixões, de felicidade, de gozo pleno, cortada brutalmente pela chegada de uma doença que não se conhecia a origem, mas se sabia a tragédia que carregava consigo. Uma praga que não distinguia belos e feios, jovens e idosos, ricos e pobres. Um câncer que acometia suas vítimas como um rolo compressor, tirando de milhares de homens o direito de viver, de atingir o ápice, de chegar ao florescer.

E quando o vírus deixou de ser uma ameaça e escolheu nosso círculo, o que foi maior? O sofrimento por vermos amigos falecerem, um a um, todos os dias, da pior forma possível? A raiva por estarmos de mãos atadas, por não poder fazer nada para mudar o destino daqueles que amávamos? O terror de saber que, cedo ou tarde, seríamos os próximos? A agonia de colocar nossos possíveis tempos de vida em tabelas, calculando quantos meses levaria para começarmos a definhar, com base nas experiências dos que estavam morrendo?

Não. A condenação pública se sobressaía a tudo isso. O castigo maior era ver que nos culpavam pelo martírio que passávamos. Que concordavam com o quadro que se instaurava. Diziam que tínhamos buscado isso. Aquele era o resultado merecido por nossas ações. Estávamos colhendo o que plantamos por sermos tão imorais, tão desprezíveis, tão avessos à honestidade, à honra. Era o mal sendo destruído por si mesmo. Era a ira de Deus sobre os pecadores. E ai daqueles que nos estendessem a mão!... Também mereciam morrer. Da mesma forma.

A pequenez desse pensamento era o verdadeiro problema. E pior a questão se tornava quando esse modo de pensar se apresentava nos nossos familiares. Como era doloroso ver, nos funerais, as famílias negarem aquilo que nossos amigos eram! Eles arrumavam _cânceres dignos _como causa mortis. Inventavam namoradas para o falecido. Retiravam companheiros de uma vida inteira da linha de sucessão se não houvesse testamento. Reproduziam na morte exatamente o que fizeram na vida de seus filhos, irmão, sobrinhos: fingiam que eles não eram o que eram. Nem sempre por desprezo, mas, muitas vezes, por medo. Por receio do que iriam pensar deles. Porque gays eram escória. E as famílias de gays também deveriam ser, já que os criaram.

Foi o que aconteceu com Rasmus. Meu amado Rasmus... Tão lindo com seus cabelos cor de ouro, seus olhos de safira, sua pele branca e delicada feito porcelana... Tão maravilhoso com seus toques, com seus beijos, com sua forma de concretizar nosso amor... Ele, que tinha tanto orgulho de ser quem era, de amar a quem amava, de viver como vivia... Teve toda sua história negada no momento de sua morte. Teve seus dias felizes em Estocolmo apagados pela covardia de seus pais interioranos. Teve o flagelo causado pela doença invalidado quando eles decidiram que não iriam revelar a verdadeira razão da morte. Meu adorado Rasmus, tal qual era, foi retirado da história no exato dia em que seu corpo não suportou mais. Ele foi friamente desconstruído, porque o mundo, naqueles anos, era muito mais intransigente que hoje.

E, como consequência, eu perdi a minha melhor e mais bonita parte. Porque, ao negar quem Rasmus era, sua família me retirou da história dele. Quando eles me disseram que eu estava proibido de prantear a perda do meu amado, que eu jamais seria mencionado como o homem que ele amou até o último suspiro, eles me mataram. Eles assassinaram o Benjamin que nasceu pelas mãos de Rasmus. Porque antes dele, eu era mera semente. Eu só nasci para o mundo quando fui tocado por Rasmus. Antes de encontrá-lo eu não pertencia a lugar algum. E depois de conhecê-lo, eu passei a existir por ele. Apesar de todos os percalços, eu estava vivo porque ele estava comigo. E, naquela simples negatória, seus pais arrancaram isso de mim.

Odiei a família de Rasmus por anos. Esqueci-me de meus ensinamentos cristãos e desejei, por muito tempo, que eles morressem dolorosamente por terem me impedido de estar com meu amor no momento em que a terra o encobria. Chorei incontáveis noites por não ter sido mais ousado e ter comparecido mesmo que não me quisessem por lá. E eu quis morrer de forma lenta e sofrida sempre que minhas lágrimas findavam. Desejei, para mim, a mesma aflição pela qual Rasmus passou. Se eu não podia mais tê-lo, qual era o ponto de continuar vivendo?

Então, eu esperei. Aguardei pelo dia em que a doença também me arrastaria para o negrume da morte. Esperei que ela me tirasse o viço, as forças, a vontade. Aguardei pacientemente pela cegueira, pelas chagas no corpo, pelo inchaço na garganta que me impediria de me hidratar e me alimentar. Esperei, esperei e esperei... E nada. Vinte anos se passaram desde que perdi meu Rasmus, e eu ainda estou de pé, forte e sadio, dentro do que se pode esperar de alguém que possui o HIV correndo nas veias. E para quê? Para testemunhar a passagem dos amigos restantes? Para lamentar o fato de que perdi quem eu amava de todas as maneiras que alguém poderia perder o grande amor de sua vida?

Eu nunca entendi o porquê de eu jamais ter sucumbido. Não entedia, até hoje. Porque hoje eu pude, finalmente, visitar a quem amei como jamais fui capaz de amar outra vez. Ou o que restou dele. Seus malditos pais morreram e eu pude, finalmente, me despedir de meu Rasmus. Eu pude trazer-lhe flores. Pude chorar sobre seu túmulo. Pude deixar esvair, do jeito correto, a tortura que foi viver por tantos anos sem tê-lo ao meu lado. Esvaziei-me da dor de não possuir mais a presença de Rasmus na minha vida.

Joguei, ali, toda a amargura que consumia meu coração. E quando as lágrimas acabaram eu não quis morrer. Pela primeira vez em anos eu não senti o desejo de não mais existir. E quando ergui meus olhos e li os nomes dos pais de Rasmus, meus algozes, gravados na mesma pedra, toda a ira que eu lhes dedicava havia desaparecido. Naquele instante a estrada escura pela qual eu vinha caminhando se iluminou. Tudo o que me molestava perdeu força. Toda a agonia já não representava nada.

O sorriso que se seguiu foi suave, confortador. Eu percebi que estava livre. E eu acho que, agora, terei forças para permitir que Rasmus se vá de uma vez por todas. Não vou esquecê-lo; isso nunca. Mas serei corajoso o suficiente para deixá-lo partir. Abandonarei no passado tudo o que macula os anos perfeitos que vivi na companhia de meu amado. De hoje em diante, somente a beleza daqueles dias farão parte da minha mente.

Deixarei para trás as más lembranças e passarei a me alimentar somente do que foi bom. Vou me recordar de meu primeiro encontro com Paul. Das reuniões natalinas que vieram depois, com todos os amigos se divertindo juntos. De como Rasmus escreveu meu nome em sua mão após nossa primeira noite juntos. Do calor de seu corpo nas vezes seguintes em que nos amamos. Dos jantares que ele preparava. Das conversas que tínhamos. Das reconciliações depois das brigas. De seu sorriso aberto, convidativo. De como eu era feliz por estar com ele. De como ele se sentia completo por estar comigo.

E vai ser assim que, talvez, eu conseguirei pôr um ponto final nesse capítulo e escrever um novo. As coisas são diferentes atualmente. Há mais tolerância. É possível amar qualquer um que o coração eleja sem sentir culpa ou ser constantemente humilhado por isso. Já se sabe que a AIDS não é punição dos céus contra os _depravados_. É certo que ainda se precisa melhorar muito, mas a felicidade que nos foi negada naquela época é uma dádiva que se pode esperar agora. E eu devo fazer valer o fato de ainda estar vivo e saudável. Não posso ficar parado no tempo e no espaço. Porque estou vivo por um propósito, que eu só percebi no momento em que retirei as nuvens carregadas de dentro do peito.

Eu sobrevivi até hoje para honrar a memória daquele que amei sem pecado, sem regras, sem medo. Eu sou o resultado do toque mágico de Rasmus e estou aqui para que a sua vida não tenha sido em vão. Seguir plenamente feliz é o que de mais acertado eu posso fazer. Por mim, sim, mas, principalmente, por Rasmus.

**_FIM_**


End file.
